1) Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates generally to systems and methods for insulating structures in vehicles and architectural structures, and more particularly, to system and methods for insulating structural frame members in transport vehicles.
2) Description of Related Art
Insulation is typically provided on the interior of structures of transport vehicles, such as aircraft, aerospace vehicles, trains, automobiles, buses, watercraft and other transport vehicles. Such insulation can provide a thermal barrier to regulate temperature for the comfort of the vehicle occupants, can provide an acoustic barrier to reduce engine noise and/or noise from outside air turbulence, and can provide a protective barrier against moisture and temperature extremes that may damage or corrode mechanical and structural components within the transport vehicle. Multiple insulation blankets, for example, in the form of bay blankets, capstrips and/or over blankets, may be combined to thermally and acoustically insulate structural components of the wall or body of the transport vehicle, such as aircraft airframe comprising aircraft frame members.
Known systems and methods for installing insulation in transport vehicles, for example, aircraft and aerospace vehicles, include manual systems and methods. Such known manual systems and methods typically involve using a variety of fastener devices to secure the insulation to the structural components of the wall or body of the transport vehicle, such as the aircraft airframe comprising aircraft frame members, or to secure the multiple insulation blankets to each other. For example, multiple insulation blankets may be mechanically fastened to the aircraft frame members of the airframe or sewn together to cover, respectively, the fuselage wall or skin and stiffeners of the airframe. Such fastener devices may include steel or aluminum spring clips or clamps, plastic or metal pins having a retaining device, hook and loop fastening tape, or other suitable fastener devices.
FIG. 2 is an illustration of a partial front perspective view of a known aircraft fuselage interior 26. The aircraft fuselage interior 26 typically includes a fuselage wall or skin 28, aircraft frame members 30 coupled to the fuselage wall or skin 28, and aircraft windows 32. FIG. 3 is an illustration of a partial front perspective view of the known aircraft fuselage interior 26 of FIG. 2 showing known insulation blankets 34 secured to the aircraft frame members 30 with known fastener devices 36, typically in the form of clip fasteners 38 (see FIGS. 4A, 4B). FIG. 4A is an illustration of a cross-sectional top view of a portion of a known aircraft fuselage interior 40 with a known clip fastener 38 installed. FIG. 4B is an illustration of a cross-sectional top exploded view of the known aircraft fuselage interior 40 and clip fastener 38 of FIG. 4A. FIGS. 4A and 4B show the cross-section of the aircraft fuselage interior 40 having a fuselage wall or skin 42 and a first end 44 of an aircraft frame member 46 coupled or attached to the fuselage wall or skin 42. Insulation blankets 48a, 48b are positioned on sides 50a, 50b of the aircraft frame member 46 and between adjacent aircraft frame members 46. The insulation blankets 48a, 48b insulate the fuselage wall or skin 42. The insulation blanket 48a may have a plastic film extension tab 52 (see FIG. 4B) that extends alongside 50a and around a second end 54 of the aircraft frame member 46. A flexible insulation member 56, for example, in the form of an insulation blanket 58, may be attached with tape 60 (see FIG. 4B) to the insulation blanket 48b and may wrap over the tab 52 that is covering the second end 54 and sides 50a, 50b of the aircraft frame member 46. The clip fastener 38 may be used to secure the insulation blanket 58 to the aircraft frame member 46. FIG. 4A shows an untucked portion 62 of the insulation blanket 58 with installation of the clip fastener 38.
However, using such known fastener devices to secure the insulation to the transport vehicle structure or to secure the insulation blankets to each other may take time and labor to install, which can increase the cost of installation, labor, and manufacturing. Further, using such known fastener devices to secure the insulation to the transport vehicle structure or to secure the insulation blankets to each other may require procurement and storage of the fastener devices, may require a longer lead time for installation, may require a larger part count, may take time, space, and labor to organize and inventory, all of which may, in turn, increase the cost of installation, labor, and manufacturing. Moreover, using such known fastener devices to secure the insulation to the transport vehicle structure or to secure the insulation blankets to each other may add to the overall weight of the transport vehicle, which can, in turn, increase fuel costs. In addition, using known fastener devices to secure the insulation to the transport vehicle structure or to secure the insulation blankets to each other may be result in acoustic leakage between insulation blankets if the fastener devices are not properly or adequately secured.
Known systems and methods for insulating structural components of transport vehicles exist. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,040,575 discloses foam composite insulation for aircraft. However, such foam composite insulation does not provide a fastener-free insulation for aircraft frame members themselves.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a system and method for insulating a frame member of a transport vehicle, such as an aircraft, that provide advantages over known systems and methods.